A battery pack conventionally known includes battery stacks each formed by arranging multiple individual batteries in a row direction (in a thickness direction of the batteries) (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In this battery pack, multiple rows of such battery stacks are arranged side by side with a predetermined distance therebetween in an orthogonal direction which is orthogonal to the row direction, and the battery stacks adjacent in the orthogonal direction are connected to each other with connection brackets of an X shape in a plan view. These connection brackets allow the battery stacks adjacent in the orthogonal direction to keep a constant distance therebetween.